Let It Snow!
by Bigcitygoil
Summary: “I know it’s confusing, it’s confusing to all of us. We’re all used to fighting demons, not befriending them. But maybe we’ve just been running in to all the wrong demons...." ChrisxOC One Shot


**Story:** _Let It Snow!_

**Chapter:** _?? Story Preview  
_

**Rated:** _T_

**Pairings:** _Chris HalliwellxOC and Slight Phoebe Halliwell and Coop_

**Author's Note:** _This is currently a one-shot, but I'm highly considering making this an actual story. So basically this is how it works, at the beginning of every chapter I'll have this little intro thing, and the pairings and the ratings will vary, depending on the chapter. _Cette Bonne? (This Good)

* * *

"_God judged it better to bring good out of evil than to suffer no evil exist."_

_-Saint Augustine _

Wyatt roughly flipped through the pages of The Book of Shadows. The book was currently as useful to Wyatt as having a little brother, which usually he found no use for at all. Whenever he couldn't find something, the book always helped him; why wasn't it helping him now? The damn thing was older than the dusty attic; it was probably losing its touch by now. _Great just like every other damned thing in this house_.

It had to be somewhere; he had to find something against her. But he couldn't, Wyatt couldn't find a thing. He ran one of his hands through his golden curls, in a moment of frustration. He was aggravated enough to pull all of those curls right out of his head.

"What are you doing?"

Wyatt jolted his attention to the attic door, but he eased back when he realized it was only his younger siblings, rather than being his mom or one of his nosy aunts; they'd have his head if they knew what he was doing.

"Nothing."

"Well, you're obviously doing something." Melinda giggled as she skipped over to her older brother's side. Ignoring the moans in the floor board from the old, achy house—Melinda was as happy as ever. She was all in good spirits, blind to Wyatt's frustration and annoyance. But Chris on the other hand wasn't so oblivious he knew exactly what Wyatt was doing.

"I'm not doing anything Melinda." Wyatt groaned, as he kept his focus directly on the book, and only on the book. Melinda pouted; her brown eyes frowned as if Wyatt had sucked the happiness right from under her, which seemed like both of her brothers took immense pleasure in doing.

"You're not going to find anything Wyatt."Chris stated, matter-of-factually. "Just give it a rest already."

"I don't know what you're talking about _Chris_topher."

"Yes you do—you're looking for something on Sephy but you're not gonna find anything Wyatt, we've been over this." Chris sighed; Wyatt was dumber than a dog. "She's good."

Wyatt finally looked up from the old pages, "Oh, you mean that little demon that aunt Phoebe dragged into our home?" Wyatt questioned sarcastically, as his lips curled into a non-sincere smile. "This doesn't have anything to do with her, but now that you mention it maybe I should look for something about her, maybe I could even find her real name instead of 'Sephy'. Maybe then she would leave."

"I thought we all trusted her now." Melinda noted, glancing from Wyatt to Chris. "I mean she's lived with us for a while now. She's already proved herself. Even if Sephy isn't her real name, it's her nickname so doesn't that make it her name too?"

Wyatt and Chris unlocked their eyes from each other and gazed at Melinda. She'd never really been one to speak out like this _ever_. "She's good… I trust her…even if she is a demon, so what? She's the only one in the house who actually listens to me like what I say can actually help, she takes me seriously… She's always ready to help mom… its fun to see how she adjusts to stuff… She's sweet and caring and when she smiles, she seems really happy… You just need to get to know her Wyatt. You really do…She plays with me, we like the same movies..and..I trust her, I'd trust her with my life."

"That's enough Melinda; shut up!" Wyatt snapped, he never yelled at Melinda. The Halliwell house hold had been all out sorts ever since Phoebe adopted the poor demon girl off the cold streets. Everyone was bent out of sorts.

Wyatt glared back into Chris' green eyes, but Chris was more worried with his sister. Chris glanced over at a confused Melinda, and motioned for her to go downstairs. She didn't need to be around them when they were like this, besides the last thing they needed was Melinda running to tell mommy. "Melinda, go downstairs."

Melinda frowned, and crossed her arms. "I don't wanna, you guys never let me hang out with you, and you guys never listen to me!"

"Melinda."Chris repeated softly. He kneeled down so he could reach Melinda's eye level; he rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Please, go downstairs. Um, why don't you go check on Sephy, she probably wouldn't mind doing something with ya."

"You're right, because Sephy's cool and a lot fun. I'd rather hang out with her, than you two anyway!" Melinda pouted and left the room with a loud 'hmpf'. She really enjoyed being around Sephy ever since Phoebe brought her to the Haillwell home. It was like the big sister she never had, regardless of the fact that Sephy was a demon that escaped from the underworld; from Hell. They tried to hide it from her, but she knew were Sephy was from. She knew and she didn't care.

"That's great, real smooth Chris; real smooth."Wyatt scoffed, as he glared at his little brother. "Sacrificing your own sister, to the mouth of the demon."

* * *

**-x-X-x-X-xxx-Xx-xxx-X-x-X-x-

* * *

**

Chris remained slightly speechless, he wasn't lost for words; he just didn't know how to react to his brother's _stupidity_. Wyatt was always one to think with his head, and his head would say, _'demon, beware.' _But that's basically the only thing he would think with, he would never do anything with gut instinct and that's what was leaving him blind. "Shit, why can't I find anything on that damned demon?!"

"Why are you such an idiot you can't find anything because she's not bad?!"

" She's a **demon**, Chris. _de_-_mon_."Wyatt patronized. He always talked down to Chris like he was a little child that didn't understand anything. Wyatt was the smarter, older one. Chris was the impulsive, younger one. Chris hated it. "That's the definition of _bad_."

"Well obviously not!" Chris argued he wasn't going to let Wyatt treat him like a baby anymore. He was tired of being the younger brother. "Mom trusts _her_, Melinda trusts _her_, Phoebe trusts _her_, Coop trusts _her_, Grandpa trusts _her_, Paige is starting to trust _her_, and so is Henry…. all of our cousins trust _her_. It's just you, you and dad that set her up to be the bad guy!"

"Because she is the bad guy! Me and dad—we're thinking logically here Chris, we're the only ones. She's a demon, sorceress, thing…… She's obviously up to no good. She has all of you wrapped around her fingers; she's playing you Chris, she's trying to play all of us. She's got us under some type of spell, now if I could just find that spell all of this would be good and done, and we could vanish that bitch."

"Hey, listen don't talk about her like that, it's not like that you actually care if she's a demon or not!"Chris defended. He was tired of Wyatt, the first born, golden child, doing everything to perfection. For once Wyatt was wrong, he was wrong and Chris was right. Chris was going to let Wyatt know that for once in his life just because he's the perfect son doesn't mean that he's never wrong. "All you care about is being the **hero** and saving the day and proving once again how right you are; _well you're not_."

"Is this what it's all about Chris?"Wyatt stated a smirk played across his lips. "You're big talker; you're saying I'm only doing this to be right well you're only doing this because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of anything, especially not you." Chris replied. His hands curled into fists as he dug his finger nails into the palms of his hands. "This is about Sephy."

"Ha sure it is Chrissy-boy." Wyatt teased, cockily. "I should have known it would be like you to take sides with a demon just because you're jealous."

"It's not like that Wyatt."Chris stated firmly. He was trying to keep his cool here, but it wasn't working. He was fuming, he was fed up. With Wyatt always being number one, with his dad always treating him differently, everybody treated Wyatt differently. Melinda was the only girl, so that left Chris; the middle child. Maybe he was slightly jealous, but he really did care about Sephy, _now_. Besides Melinda was right Sephy was the only one who actually took everyone's opinions into consideration, she actually treats everyone like they're important and they can actually contribute. She doesn't treat him any different than she treats Wyatt.

"Alright fine, so you think that it has nothing to do with the fact that you have an inferiority complex hm?" Wyatt stated he was an instigator; he knew exactly what to say to get under Chris' skin. "If I do remember correctly Chrissy-boy, you weren't that accepting of her either, not when she first came here. Remember?"

"I never said that I was the most welcoming."Chris answered hastily. Chris remembered, back to all the times that he shot dirty looks at her when passing by. All the times, he said nasty remarks towards her. He remembered every single second of it. He just recently began to trust her like Melinda had. And once he did he actually started to like her, he was slightly fond of her. "I know I wasn't. But, it's different now Wyatt. I'm starting to understand her a little bit better. Maybe if you weren't such an ignorant, egotistic, asshole you'd see it too."

His smirk uncurled itself from his lips; Wyatt tightly clenched his teeth together. Before he could even think an old, dusty book went hurling towards Chris' head. He quickly ducked, and the book barely grazed over and went slamming into the closed door. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Wyatt was sent flying back, as Chris slowly leaned back up on to his feet. Wyatt collided into an old bookcase, breaking the antique, while toppling over a few old boxes as well. "Big mistake _little _brother."

Wyatt threw Chris backwards, and he crashed into the old attic wall. The crash disturbed the settings of two worn-out selves which toppled over and dropped the old junk onto Chris' head.

"Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry what in Hell do you two think you're doing?!" Piper scolded as she came running up the stairs accompanied by two of her nosy sisters. She rested her hands on her hips, and began mentally preparing the lecture of their lives. Paige orbed the non-harmed objects into their rightful places. Before she could do anything else, Phoebe rested her hand on Paige's back. "Don't worry I can handle the rest, I remember the spell."

"_Things are broken which didn't use to be,_

_Because they were treated so carelessly, _

_Forget the quarrel, the brother's meaningless fight, _

_Put all things broken, back together, upright."_

"We haven't had to use that spell in a while." Paige grinned slightly, trying to clear some of the growing tension, Phoebe nodded but remained silent. Piper had made that spell for the little trouble makers, back when they were little and were always fighting and always breaking something.

"Yes and I would like an explanation to why we had to use it again." Piper demanded, as her hands stayed locked to her hips.

"There isn't one we got into a fight, that's about it."Wyatt scoffed as he dusted himself off. He usually wasn't like this but he was very agitated because of a certain demon and a specific little brother.

* * *

**-x-X-x-X-xxx-Xx-xxx-X-x-X-x-

* * *

**

"Really Wyatt, why don't you tell them what you were doing?"Chris asked dauntingly, Wyatt glared at his little brother but Chris just smirked in response. "Fine then I will…Wyatt was looking in The Book of Shadows looking for something on Sephy _again_."

Piper stared in disbelief at her oldest son, Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances then turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt is that true?"

"Yeah, I was looking for something on that demon." He told honestly. "Because it seems like nobody else will!"

"Wyatt we've been over this, we all have."Phoebe comforted, she felt slightly responsible for all the issues that's been going on in this house. She was the one who found the demon, she was the one who saved her, and she was the one that pressed on trusting her. But if anything, Phoebe did not question any of her actions; she knew she was in the right. "I know it's confusing, it's confusing to all of us. We're all used to fighting demons, not befriending them. But maybe we've just been running in to all the wrong demons, maybe there is such a thing as a _good_ demon."

"You're just not getting it, none of you are."Wyatt stated, he was angry and before he would start doing things that he would regret, he stormed out of the attic. Away from his mother, away from his nosey aunts, away from his brother, and away from the madness.

"Wyatt."Piper groaned things were never easy for a mother especially if she was a Halliwell.

"Chris are you ok?"Phoebe asked, as she held out a hand. Chris ignored her, and mumbled an, '_I'm fine_' as he got back up onto his own feet. The room remained silent, everyone expected Piper to say something, but at the moment she seemed a little lost for words.

"Why did you two start fighting Chris?"Piper sighed, worriedly.

"We started fighting about Sephy, and The Book of Shadows and things just got a little carried away. But he threw a book at me first!"

"Don't start pointing fingers now Chris, you're both old enough to know better by now!"

"Whatever."Chris muttered, as he walked off. Ignoring the looks from the nosey aunts and from his oh-so-worried mother. He didn't always think things through as much as Wyatt, but for once he thought about something longer and harder than Wyatt and he knew that he was right.

Chris glared through the living room window to see Wyatt whining to daddy. And from what it seemed he was talking Wyatt's side, as always. Chris ran his hands through his brown hair, and sighed loudly.

Chris looked around the room, everything seemed to be alright. DVDs were piled up and scattered across around the flat screen. Sephy wasn't used to normal, everyday things. Everything was new to her and she didn't know how anything worked; everything surprised her. She spent her days alone usually, when everyone was at school or work, so the Charmed ones gathered all the _old_ and new DVDs and left them at Sephy's expense.

Sephy had all her favorites piled right in front of the screen, it didn't matter how many times she watched them; it was always like a new experience every time. He smirked as he looked at the ancient titles: _The Lion King I&II, Old Yeller, 101 Dalmatians, The Fox and The Hound, Bambi, The Black Cauldron, Homeword Bound I&II, Anastasia, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan. _

And the list of oldies went on; he couldn't believe people would still watch these. But there were a lot of things about Sephy that Chris couldn't believe. He left the rest of the DVD's alone and started to pace again. He couldn't keep doing this; he was tired of the constant fighting with everyone. He thought that it would finally start to die down but it looks like Wyatt and Dad wouldn't let that happen. Why couldn't anything ever be simple? Nothing could be simple for a Halliwell, not ever.

Chris shivered slightly and pulled his arms across his chest, there was a sudden drop in temperature. _Sephy._ He looked around the living room, and the hallway. Nothing. He couldn't find her, until he walked to the kitchen where he found Sephy sitting, alone. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting. Her finger traced around a glass, freezing the entire cup.

"Hey."Chris smirked as he walked to the counter. "Keeping it cool?"

She jumped and turned to face the smirking witch, and her mind eased. "I'm sorry I thought everybody was either upstairs or outside. I'm still trying to control it, I can't help that it always gets really cold whenever I try to use my powers—I'm sorry."

"It's cool, literally."Chris joked as he leaned on the counter, across from where Sephy was sitting. She kept her eyes directly on the glass and on the glass alone; refusing to look up at Chris. He didn't let it show but it kind of bugged him when she did that. He kind of wanted her to look at him, sometimes.

A small smile painted itself across her cheeks, as she bit back laughter. Chris grinned and chuckled, he knew he wasn't a class-act comedian, but it was hard not to laugh after two lame jokes in a row. For a moment, she gazed up from the frosted glass and met Chris' stare. He smiled sincerely; she finally looked at him with her ice-bitten eyes. There was something strange about her icy atmosphere, no matter how cold it seemed there was always a warm tingling feeling to it, like there would be more than just winter or something. Everything was different when Sephy was around, nothing made sense anymore.

She didn't hold that stare for long, before Chris blinked her eyes were back on the glass. His smile lightened, as inwardly sighed to himself. He almost given up, until he noticed those icy eyes, peering up from her light, copper-colored bangs. His lip curled into a gentle smirk, and her eyes jolted back down.

"So, what was all the noise upstairs about? Melinda said that you and Wyatt were fighting. And like I said I heard a lot of noise…I heard a lot of yelling…" She paused, she seemed slightly distracted. Her fingers traced around the cup like they had been when Chris first saw her. She bit her lip, and dropped her fingers from the glass. Chris' smile faded and he just stared, and again she looked up at him, but this time she seemed a little worried. "Um…well what I really want to know is... everything…are you ok?"

Chris smiled slightly, it was weird. He slightly liked the fact that she wanted to make sure he was alright. "Yeah, me and Wyatt just got it to a little fight that's all."

"How little?"

* * *

**-x-X-x-X-xxx-Xx-xxx-X-x-X-x-

* * *

**

"Well it started as a disagreement, and it…um ended it us throwing each other around the attic." Chris replied.

". . . . . . It was about me. . . wasn't it?"

Chris didn't want to see the look on her face, but for some reason he just couldn't look away. "Kind of."

"I'm sorry, I'm more trouble than I'm worth—I really am sorry." She apologized, Sephy felt guilty. She always had a knack for causing trouble, when she didn't even try.

"What—why, oh no don't be sorry. It has nothing to do with you." Chris told, as he attempted to comfort her. He wasn't the most comforting type; at least he didn't feel like he was that good at it. But he had to try.

"But it is. It's my fault. Wyatt doesn't like me becau—"

"—It's not your fault, not in the least. Wyatt's just an ignorant, egotistic, asshole."

He grinned, when a small smile played across her lips, and her face lightened slightly."That's a bit harsh."

"Not when it's true."He stated, with an expanding grin. Whatever he was saying, was making her smile, and the more she smiled the more he wanted to. "The moment people start talking about anything other than him, he starts throwing a bitch fit."

She giggled and this was one of the first times that he saw her laugh like that. He liked it better when she was smiling, and laughing rather than blaming herself with things that she shouldn't be. "Now that's really harsh."

"Oh yeah, if it's so harsh why are you laughing?"Chris chuckled; they both couldn't help but just to laugh.

"Hey guys have any of you seen Phoebe……oh, am I interrupting something?" Chris and Sephy both turned to face a confused Coop.

"No, you're not uncle Coop."Chris smiled sincerely, as he glanced towards Sephy. Chris might have been talking to Coop, but he knew that Chris sure wasn't smiling at him. "Phoebe's upstairs with my mother, and Aunt Paige."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see the two of you later then."Coop smirked, he didn't leave right away. Coop lingered for a moment to watch the two teens, but he didn't stay for long. He had the urge to leave and find Phoebe.

"So he was Phoebe's cupid right?" Sephy asked curiously.

"Yeah, but they fell in love."Chris smirked. Everything seemed pretty calm, he wasn't worrying about Wyatt, about dad—he wasn't worried about anything. He liked it better when he gave her a chance.

Sephy didn't say anything, her eyes trailed back to her cup. She couldn't find the words to say. She was confused, why was he being so nice? He had been being a lot nicer lately, out of absolutely nowhere. When Sephy first met Chris he was just as bad as Wyatt; she wasn't complaining, not in the least, she was just confused.

"And your dad was your mom's whitelighter?"Sephy asked. She had a lot of questions, about the Halliwell's, about the world, about everything and now she had someone who would probably give her all the answers.

"Yeah he was, whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to fall in love—there's the whole forbidden love thing." Chris explained he found himself staring at her cup. "But obviously it didn't really stop them."

Sephy giggled slightly and gazed up at Chris. She was confused to find him staring at the frozen glass. _Was it really that interesting?_

"I was just trying to figure out what was so interesting about the glass; I mean you keep looking down at it." Chris smirked teasingly.

"Oh."She mumbled as she finally let go of the glass and pushed it to the side. "I just—yeah I don't know."

Chris chuckled sincerely and Sephy sheepishly grinned. For once in Christopher's life it seemed like the world was at peace with itself. It felt like his mother froze time and everything was at a complete stop. He liked it. So much that he didn't even notice a nosy aunt and her cupid sneaking down the stairs to snoop on the teens.

"I'm sorry." Chris confessed. Sephy gazed up at the young witch.

"Sorry about what?"She asked. "You didn't do anything."

* * *

**-x-X-x-X-xxx-Xx-xxx-X-x-X-x

* * *

**

Chris scoffed at the purity of this young demon, there were a lot of things he didn't understand in the world and by far she was the most confusing. "Don't lie; you spend hours apologizing to everybody else when really everybody else should be apologizing to you."

Sephy stared blankly at Chris, like he was the confusing one, like he was the one that didn't make any sense, like he was the one that nobody could quite understand, like he was the innocent one. Well, he wasn't whether she completely felt that way or not, Chris knew that he was guilty.

"Sephy, please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Because I know that you do know, and I also know that it wasn't right for how I treated you." Chris stated, firmly yet sincerely. Sephy was utterly stunned, she didn't say anything, and she just sat there staring up at Chris. "It's fine I'd actually prefer it if you didn't say anything, not until I'm done."

Chris paused and waited for a sign that told him she was listening. He waited, but she didn't do anything, she just stared at him and blinked. _That was good enough_; Chris cleared his throat and started talking again. "We didn't know what to make of you, Sephy, we had absolutely no idea. You're a demon. We had grown up thinking that demons were bad and they needed to be vanquished. We didn't know how to react, so that's why we treated you like you were dirt. We treated you like we treated all the other demons, like you were bad."

"I didn't realize it then, but I do now. I'm always one to rely on my gut, I know that it makes me a little impulsive at times but it's just who I am. And until now my gut's always told me not to trust demons and even when I first met you I thought that's what it was telling me, but now it doesn't feel like that. I don't know, I've never been that good at this, 'I'm sorry' thing really I don't think many Halliwell's are, we all have our pride sometimes—some of us more than others, but yeah. I just don't think anybody's said this to you Sephy, and I think somebody should have."

Up until now Chris had been saying whatever came to mind, whatever he felt like he should say to get his point across, but now he found himself stumbling over his words. "Sephy you confuse the hell out of me, and I don't think I'll ever understand you, but I do know that I trust you and you're not bad."

Her confused face contrasted with her excited eyes. Sephy was a child, in the process of learning the concepts of emotions, people, and the world in general. Chris knew that he said exactly what she needed to hear, what she'd never been told. "Chris, thank you."

"Anytime Sephy." He smiled warmly.

Phoebe nudged her lovable cupid, as they ducked back behind the stair case. "What Phoebs?"

She gave him a suggestive grin in the demon's direction, then towards Chrisy. "So?"

"So what?"

"So what, so what?"Phoebe mimicked, she looked at Coop, and then pointed her eyes towards the kitchen.

"Oh."Coop realized, as a smirk crossed his lips. "I don't know Phoebe, honest I don't. It's possible you never know what to expect when it evolves a Halliwell."

* * *

**A/N: Well if you guys liked it enough and would like me to make it an actual story please review and tell me. **

**I worked very hard on editing this so if there are any major mistakes please just tell me in the review and I'll fix them right up!!!**

**Thank you for reading and have an awesome day or night!!!!!!**

**Cette Bonne!  
**


End file.
